British Moments
by UsagiBusagi
Summary: Serie de drabbles Escocia/Inglaterra. 60 pompts. 60 momentos Británicos. Tabla Abismal de la Musa Hetaliana.


**Titulo: **British Moments

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Pareja: **Escocia / Inglaterra

**Resumen:** Serie de drabbles Escocia/Inglaterra. 60 pompts. 60 momentos Británicos. Tabla Abismal de la Musa Hetaliana.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Salvo un poco de acoso hacía England.

**N/A: ** xD ok... digamos que no fue un GRAN reto por que cuando la hice traía mucha inspiración (lo hice en una libreta) pero me dio flojera pasarla a Word hasta ahora x3 bien... Alfie OwO gracias por leerlo y decirme los horrores ortográficos maricas que se me van xD enserio gracias mielosa owo. ¡Enjoy!

**Disclairmer: **Inglaterra y los otros personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Escocia xDD aún no por que todavía no lo hace oficial. La tabla es de la Musa Hetaliana.

…

"_British Moments"_

…

**1.- Yo**

Porque verte así siempre me agrado. Me encanta ser yo el que te hace temblar y llorar de miedo. Sólo yo puedo ver esa faceta tuya.

**2.-Tú**

Odio el hecho d compartir lazos de sangre contigo. Maldito engreído con dejes de grandeza. Nunca fuiste y nunca serás un buen hermano mayor. Porque, siempre fuiste tú el maldito responsable de todos mis llantos y miedos.

**3.- Él / Ella**

Muerde su labio inferior con molestia. Su mirada refleja odio. Detestaba verlo siempre con él. Con Alfred. Con ese maldito gringo.

—Parece ser que el pequeño Alf tendrá que aprender a no tocar aquello que tiene la bandera escocesa por todos lados—Sonrió con maldad.

**4.- Mascota**

Su carita mostraba emoción total. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía en sus brazos un conejito. Y le alegraba más saber que Escocia se lo había regalado.

**5.- Libro**

Dos horas esperando, eso ya era el colmo. Se apresuró a donde estaba el inglés, arrebatándole de las manos ese libro que tanto lo distraía. — ¡Te estoy hablando enano!— le gritó recibiendo una mirada molesta de parte de Inglaterra.

**6.- Mentiras**

Lo sabía. Todas esas palabras hirientes eran puras y sucias mentiras. Inglaterra sabía, que Escocia realmente le quería. Después de todo son hermanos ¿no?

**7.- Secretos**

Lo mira y el le sonríe de forma lasciva un tanto pervertida. Escocia lo había tomado de la mano y ambos caminaban en dirección a aquella habitación. La de Inglaterra. Donde ambos hacían cosas que solo aquellas hadas curiosas habían logrado ver. Si, solo las hadas conocían sus secretos. Sus largos momentos entre hermanos.

**8.- Simple**

Todo era así. Tan simple. Entrar a la sala donde el pelirrojo se encontraba. Interrumpir su lectura y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero siempre es más fácil imaginar que actuar.

**9.- Rompecabezas**

Bufó con molestia mientras miraba la espalda de su hermano menor, quien, ahora mismo se encontraba molesto e indignado. ¿Acaso pedirle que usara unas lindas y esponjosas orejitas de conejo en su próxima sesión de sexo era malo? Inglaterra era, complicado. Un rompecabezas tsundere que en ocasiones lo sacaba de quicio.

**10.- Asco**

Le miraba con extrañeza. Con molestia. No. Con asco total. Y es que sigo sin entender. ¡¿Por qué demonios te dejas besar por Alfred? Estúpido enano-conejo.

**11.- Parodia**

Me molesta. Me enfada tanto tu maldita bipolaridad conmigo. Primero me rechazas, me desprecias, incluso has llegado a humillarme. Y en otras ocasiones me abrazas y me das cariños amorosos diciéndome lo buen hermanito menor que soy. Finges cariño. Igual como en aquellas típicas y estúpidas parodias de familias estadounidenses. —_Asshole._

**12.- Gris**

Sonríe. Porque haberle puesto ese adorable traje de conejito, le encantó. Incluso tiene las orejitas de color gris como ese roedor que de pequeño siempre lo seguía.

**13.- Azul**

¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? Maldita curiosidad. El azul no le gustaba y aun así se puso el traje militar del escocés. Aunque le quedara demasiado grande.

**14.- Rojo**

—Oye, baka—le llamó atrayendo la atención de su hermano mayor quien lo miraba interrogante. — ¿Por qué tu cabello es rojo, si se supone que eres mi hermano?

—Y yo que quieres que sepa ¿he?—lo miraba molesto.

—Yo creo...—Sonrió con burla— ¡Eres adoptado!

—Imbécil.

**15.- Amarillo**

Entró a la sala de juntas, sin muchas ganas en realidad. Sin embargo, de entre tantos, al localizar a ese inglecito de cabello amarillo le levantaba las ganas de seguir, entrar y joderle la existencia. Como siempre.

**16.- Paranoia**

Entró molesto a la habitación y los vio, en una comprometida posición. Su cara enrojeció de ira. — ¡Escocés de mierda! ¡¿Qué haces con Francia aquí?—les gritó. — ¡Y así!

—Oh, _mon amour_... que bueno que llegas.

—Jugamos al _Twister_, imbécil, ¿Qué quieres?

—Tsk, vete al diablo— y se marchó dejando a adentro a Escocia y Francia totalmente confundidos.

—Y... ¿Eso que fue, _mon amour_?—miró al pelirrojo.

—Paranoia inglesa.

**17.- Si**

Muchas horas habían pasado y aún lo miraba en busca de una respuesta.

— ¡Tsk, bien, deja de verme así, Escocia!—le gritó.

—Te hice una pregunta, responde.

—Bien, bien, si. Te amo, imbécil—se sonrojó.

— ¿Te costaba mucho?

**18.- No**

—Oye, oye, oye.

Y así estuvo un buen rato, fregando, siguiéndolo a todas partes.

— ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si?—seguía, comenzando ya a molestar la paciencia del inglés. Hasta que al final se enfadó.

— ¡He dicho que no! ¡No tendremos sexo en el techo!

Y entró a su habitación dejando, a Escocia emberrinchado en el pasillo.

**19.- Tal vez**

Y seguía sin entender el porque. Porque siempre terminaba cediendo a los berrinches de Inglaterra. Siempre, sólo le bastaba una carita de cachorro a medio morir para que le diera lo que él le pedía. Pero no le molestaba esto, todo lo contrario. Le agradaba consentirlo. Darle cariño. Tal vez porque muy en el fondo existía ese sentimiento que lo hacia querer más a su pequeño hermano menor.

**20.- Sueños**

Suspiró después de haberle dado un largo sorbo a su té. Y era raro, que a estas horas el inglés estuviera despierto. Pero todo esto había sido culpa de su extraño sueño que lo hizo despertar tan de madrugada. ¡Y es que sólo en sus sueños, Escocia lo besaría de aquella manera!

**21.- Hablar**

Sonrió con satisfacción, mientras, miraba como a Inglaterra se le dificultaba el hablar al momento en que sus hábiles manos jugaban con los rosados y lindo pezones de su hermanito menor.

**22.- Pasar**

Caminaba totalmente sonrojado mientras susurraba un montón de groserías en inglés dirigidas al pelirrojo, que, cada que lo ve pasar siempre le daba una nalgada.

**23.- Observar**

Era incomodo, pero a la vez le agradaba. Que Inglaterra no parara de observar detenidamente cada una de sus acciones. Le encantaba.

**24.- Tocar**

Y ahí, oculto en la soledad de su habitación, el rubio inglés sonreía con suma emoción, porque después de años, había podido tocar el trasero de su latoso hermano mayor. Aquellas nalgadas habían sido cobradas al fin.

**25.- Chocar**

Fue entonces que un ambiente algo pesado comenzó a sentirse en la habitación. El momento en que ambas miradas verdes chocaban para demostrarse el mucho odio que ambos hermanos se tienen.

**26.- Flores**

Se mantenía serio. Miraba con atención la mesilla de la habitación, en la cual se encontraban unas flores de diferentes tipos y colores. Su rostro se mantenía indiferente, recordando a aquella personita que se las había entregado. Tomó entre sus manos la pequeña notita que venia acompañando dicho obsequio y leyó lo que decía en voz baja. —_Te quiero mucho, hermanito. Aunque seas un baka._ —Y sonrió—Enano-conejo.

**27.- Agua**

Fue entonces que Inglaterra entendió que echarle agua a Escocia como muestra de venganza y como una forma de molestarlo, no servía. Al contrario, el agua lo hacía verse sexy.

**28.- Fuego**

No podía evitarlo. Después de tal noche con su hermano, siempre gustaba de acariciarle el cabello al más grande. Sólo por el simple hecho de que amaba su cabello rojo como el fuego.

**29.- Viento**

Sonrió para si al ver aquella escena. El viento soplando haciendo que sus rubios cabellos se mecieran de una forma un tanto sexy. Y aquella expresión tan linda y tranquila. —Inglaterra se ve tan adorable durmiendo—y fue entonces que se golpeó a si mismo por aquel pensamiento. —Es solo un enano-conejo.

**30.- Tierra**

Quizá lo sean. Sólo dos países normales. Sólo tierra. Pero eso no quitaba lo que ambos sentían por el otro. Aunque fuesen hermanos, todo aquello era mucho más que amor fraternal. Todo eso era algo más fuerte.

**31.- Pasado**

Le dolía a sobremanera. Aunque su personalidad tsundere no dejara ver aquello. Tener enfrente a su hermano mayor sólo le traía esos malditos y tortuosos recuerdos de su niñez. Todo mal que en el pasado Escocia le hacía con el simple propósito de molestarlo. De verlo llorar.

**32.- Presente**

Sonreía con burla mirando al inglés quien se mantenía en el patio, sentado en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras una gran sonrisa surcaba por sus labios. Reía. Mientras acariciaba las suaves orejitas de un conejito blanco.

—Aún en el presente, el enano nunca cambia a sus esponjosos amigos —dijo.

**33.- Futuro**

Se mantenía serio. Miraba al pequeño rubio que dormía tranquilamente recostado en el pequeño sofá. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por haber llorado tanto. Sonrió, aunque por dentro no le gustaba ver llorar a su pequeño hermano. Quizá en un futuro no muy lejano podría demostrarle a Inglaterra lo mucho que en verdad lo quería. —Quizá— susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

**34.- Destino**

Le molesta bastante, el hecho que ese _enano_ no haya entendido aún que su destino era a su lado. Junto a él. Junto a Escocia.

**35.- Sin Importancia**

Yo lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente que todo ese amor que me decía tener sólo era una mentira. Pero eso ya no importaba por que lamentablemente, mi estúpido corazón ya le pertenecía al infeliz escocés.

**36.- Lágrimas**

Tal vez podía soportar los golpes físicos y las agresiones verbales. Pero la ausencia de su hermano mayor le dolía. No soportaba la soledad y ante aquello, no podía evitar que las lagrimas escaparan de sus obres esmeraldas.

**37.- Ceño Fruncido**

Todo esto es divertido. Arthur es tan jodible. Amo molestarlo hasta que me mira frunciendo el ceño como una amenaza. Pero ni así lo dejo tranquilo.

**38.- Risas**

Los miraba molesto, tanto al irlandés como al galés, quienes, no paraban de reír al ver las orejitas de conejo que Escocia traía puestas.

— ¡Es increíble que hayas accedido a eso!— decía entre risas Irlanda.

— ¡Hmp!—gruñó—Si Arthur así es feliz me valen sus burlas—sonrió.

**39.- Sonrisas**

Estaba sonrojado y molesto. ¿Por qué? El imbécil de Escocia no para de mostrarme esas malditas sonrisas llenas de malicia. —Algo me dice que saliendo de la reunión me irá mal—susurré.

**40.- Besos**

Lo tenía. Y así le gustaba. Abrazar de tal forma a Inglaterra mientras este hacía un vano intento por zafarse, aún sabiendo que el escocés no lo soltaría. Y es que para mala suerte de Arthur, su tonto hermano tenía más fuerza. Escocia devoraba aquellos suaves labios ingleses mientras el dueño de estros _gritaba_ un sinfín de groserías entre besos, dirigidos a su hermano mayor.

**41.- Llaves**

—Dame una buena razón para hacerlo—dijo en tono juguetón mientras levantaba su mano en la que traía aquel objeto brillante, alejándolo del alcance de su hermanito menor. —Yo me las encontré tiradas, así que son mías.

— ¡Pero yo las necesito para entrar a _mi_ casa!—daba pequeños saltitos tratando de alcanzar sus llaves.

—Hmm... Déjame pensarlo, si me las quedo podría entrar a tu casa cuando se me de mi gana y...—sonrió de forma lasciva. —Olvídalo, me las quedo.

— ¡Escocia, imbécil!—le gritó el inglés.

**42.- Taza**

Soltó un suspiro lleno de aburrimiento. Miraba sentado en uno de los sofás como el rubio leía un libro y jugaba con aquella taza de porcelana que estaba llena de té. —England—le llamó.

Lo miró — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Cuánto té puede tomar un conejo?—sonrió burlón.

—Baboso.

**43.- Diccionario**

— ¿Aún no?—preguntó

—No, espera— respondió.

—Inglaterra, cuando acepté ayudarte a alcanzar ese libro nunca pensé que me usarías como escalera y te la perdono sólo porque eres mi hermanito, pero ten en cuenta que ¡si pesas!, ¡apúrate, _damn it_!—gritó molesto el escocés.

— ¿Qué pasa?—burlón— ¿Acaso no tienes fuerzas?

— ¡Claro que las tengo! pero no abuses de mi nobleza, mira que estoy siendo amable ayudándote porque tú estas enano y no alcanzas... ¡Ah!—gritó al sentir como algo duro le caía en la cabeza. — ¡Oye, no tires los libros, imbécil, eso me dolió!

—Lo siento, se me cayó un diccionario—y se soltó a reír.

**44.- Cables**

Una sonrisa llena de emoción surcó por sus labios. Ver a su hermano menor así, le fascinaba. Porque al fin le había encontrado un uso mejor a los cables de la tele y del estéreo. Servían muy bien para amarrar así al inglés cuando se niega a pasar la noche con él. Aunque después no quieran funcionar los aparatos. Valía la pena.

**45.- Sombreros**

—Así que... ¿estos son?—preguntó mirando aquellos objetos que su hermano mayor traía en las manos. — ¿Esos son los sombreros que usan en donde vives? —tono burlón.

—No son sombreros, son boinas escocesas, conejo—respondió molesto.

**46.- Música**

—No— decía —No.

— ¿Hmm?—apartó la mirada de las hojas de su trabajo, mirando a su molesto hermano mayor. —Me puedes informar ¿Qué demonios haces desordenando mis cosas?—no recibió respuesta del otro — ¡Escocia!

—Tsk, sólo reviso que música escuchan los conejos, ¡oh, my...!—lo miró con burla — ¿Te gusta _Hannah Montana_? —le mostró aquel disco.

— ¡Claro que no! Ese lo dejó America ahí, no me molestes.

**47.- Pronunciación**

Era irritante. Mi hermano era irritante. Una gran molestia. Ama molestarme de todas las formas que se le ocurren. Y detesto aquella en la que estropea mi hermoso inglés, hablándolo pero con una pésima pronunciación. Justo como lo hace el estúpido de España.

**48.- Buenos Días**

Caminaba -aún medio dormido- hacia la cocina. Pensando en aquellas galletas que la noche anterior había escondido lejos de las manos de Inglaterra. Pero... Al llegar a la cocina, miró con molestia a su pequeño hermanito.

—Buenos días, _nii-chan_—dijo con burla mientras la última galleta del paquete moría en la boca del inglés.

—Maldito roedor.

**49.- Buenas Tardes**

Un suspiro lleno de cansancio escapó de sus labios. Estaba cansado. Fastidiado. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y no había comido nada desde la mañana y todo por estar entretenido con aquel trabajo que su jefe le había encargado. Frotó sus sienes con tranquilidad. —Debería...—y fue entonces que un plato lleno de scones apareció frente a él — ¿Hermano?—miraba con extrañeza al escocés que estaba parado enfrente.

—Buenas tardes, enano—sonrió—deberías comer algo ¿no crees?

**50.- Buenas Noches**

—Tsk, ¡suéltame ya!—gritaba mientras no dejaba de forcejear, buscando que así Escocia lo soltara. Pero el pelirrojo no cedía. Aprisionó más al inglés contra su cuerpo. — ¡Escocia, suéltame!

—_Shh_... —Su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro mirándolo de forma lasciva. —Sólo quería desearle las buenas noches a mi... _querido_... hermanito.

Y dicho esto lo besó en los labios.

**51.- Abrazo**

Estaba sorprendido. Pero a la vez confundido y un poco emocionado, tal vez. Fueron muchos siglos -demasiados- siempre recibiendo rechazos de parte del mayor. Esperando que quizá, un día, el escocés le demostrara afecto. Ahora ese momento había llegado. El pelirrojo le daba aquel tan esperado abrazo. Y eso... le emocionaba.

**52.- Manos Entrelazadas**

Su sonrojo se mantenía en sus mejillas y de vez en cuando lo miraba. Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas que ambos hermanos eran mucho más que eso, sólo hermanos. Y ahora era el momento de que Irlanda y Gales lo supieran. Escocia estaba como siempre... firme y decidido, importándole poco si los otros dos aceptaban esto o no. Pero... Inglaterra no podía evitar estar un tanto nervioso. Y por ello el mayor lo había tomado de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su pequeño hermano. —Todo saldrá bien, tranquilo—le sonreía con ternura.

**53.- Cachetada**

Todo esto había sido inevitable. Este imbécil alardeaba que yo tenía poca fuerza. Que era débil. Y espero que aquella cachetada que logré propinarle haya sido suficiente para ese maldito escocés boca floja.

**54.- Rascar**

Le miraba. Esperando aún una respuesta de ese enano. Nada le costaba responderme si quería o no ser uno conmigo. Sonreí al verlo. Estaba como tomate y no paraba de rascar su mejilla señal de nerviosismo. ¿Acaso eso era un si?

**55.- Aplauso**

El mirarlo hacer aquello. Le agradaba. Siempre él corría a escucharle. Cuando oía el sonido de aquella gaita escocesa sonar por toda la casa. Incluso dejaba de lado su trabajo, o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para ir a escuchar la música que su hermano mayor hacía. Y cuando terminaba de tocar, el escocés no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar como Inglaterra, su único espectador, le aplaudía desde el pasillo.

**56.- Arte**

No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué diablos siempre he de ceder cuando me besa? Lo odio y siempre lo haré, pero parece que a mi hermano mayor eso le importa poco. Gusta de besarme en los labios cuando se le antoja. Y para mi mala suerte, me gusta que lo haga. El maldito domina muy bien el arte de la seducción. Incluso pienso que se le pegó lo francés.

**57.- Melodía**

—Baboso—lo miraba con algo de sorpresa ya que aun cuando le había dicho un sinfín de insultos, el mayor no dejaba de mirarlo de una forma algo ¿pervertida? —Bien, me harté ¡¿Qué tanto me vez?

—Me encanta...—dijo en tono burloncillo —Cuando me insultas así, porque tu voz es una melodía que me encanta siempre escuchar.

Minutos después puede verse a un Escocia atacado de risa y a un Inglaterra totalmente sonrojado.

**58.- Literatura**

Me desesperaba bastante. Porque ese imbécil no sabía nada sobre el tema. Criticando _mis_ libros favoritos cuando el baboso no sabe nada de literatura. Pero ¿Qué podía esperar de él? Era Escocia después de todo.

**59.- Talento**

Yo lo sé. Aunque muchos le digan que no sabe de magia. Mí querido hermanito menor tenía ese talento. Él era muy hábil para realizar hechizos. Aunque no entiendo porque cuando quiere invocar un demonio siempre aparece el ruso.

**60.- Misterio**

Porque siempre ha sido así. Quizá sea porque ambos tenemos esa actitud tsundere o es bipolar. No lo sé. Pero Escocia es un misterio total. Un día puede estar frío y serio conmigo y al otro es un menso mimoso.

**Notas Finales: **ewe esta pareja rulea xDDD me encanta el incesto britanico. Escocia... es amor xDDD y Arthur uke también es amor –es mas ¡me lo violo! ¬w¬ - hahaha xDDD bueno...

¿Reviews?... ¿Per favore? ÓwÒ


End file.
